Isolation of the renal brush border membrane D-glucose transporter is being attempted by conventional protein solubilization and purification techniques and by the development of specific monoclonal antibodies against the transporter. The molecular weight of the transporter has been determined using the technique of radiation inactivation. Labelling of the transporter using sulfhydryl reagents is also being attempted.